Superflapjackersgame
The longest running series of the group, Superflapjackersgame has been running since mid-2013. Introduction It began with a series of videos supposedly filmed from the main character's webcam. They were highly distorted, and showed him simply browsing the internet. Over time, he began to see an entity known to many as The Slenderman. A channel was set up called "Knight On The Chess Board", which acted as an information source, and knowledge Jack wasn't alone. Appearance of the Series' Slenderman The Slenderman of the series has gone few a number of changes, seeming to evolve and, according to Knight On The Chess Board, become stronger. Originally, it simply appeared at doorways, teleporting frequently to come closer to the camera. Vivid, but simple color distortions were created in it's presence. Later on, The Slenderman appeared more frequently, and even possesed the main character at least once. Over time, it appears to have strengthened, and the distortions it creates have weakend but changed. It now seems to cause more audio distortion, and causes video tearing. The Slenderman appears to have a physical bone structure, but no facial features to speak of. This matches status quo Slenderverse appearances. In "TheUnamed", the Slenderman was apparently weak. It appeared shorter, with human hands contrasting against the skin of It's head. Proxies The Outsider the series' current proxy, has lied frequently. Originally claiming it was part of The Collective (See: TribeTwelve), it later stated that it was something seperate. There has been no indication thus far which account to believe. The White-Shirt Some believe this could be the physical manifestation of The Outsider, though this has yet to be confirmed or denied. For now, it shall be treated as a seperate entity. It appears to do a lot of Slenderman's dirty work, such as removing evidence (See "Entry #6 - CD STOLEN!) The Anti-Proxy Knight On The Chess Board Knight on The Chess Board (Commonly refered to as KOTCB or The Knight) has been supplying information to the main character of the series, Jack, and also to the others in the group dubbed "TheObserved". Revealed to be a version of Jack stuck in a Stable Time Loop, which has apparently been broken. The Hooded Figure So far only making one appearance (See "Intervention" ), the Hooded Figure may also be responsible for the creation and uploading of another, strange video (See "_" ). It is unknown if they will make another appearance. Notably, a face has appeared on the figure, in the video "Intervention". It occured when the screen flashed brighter, and displayed the face only momentarily. It is unknown if this was supposed to be purposefully displayed (not it's real face, perhaps supposedly the result of editing?) or if the person in the hood showed their real face (accidentally or otherwise) in the video. Counterpart channels Knight On The Chess Board Named after the series "Anti-Proxy", this channel only has a select few mostly black and white videos. The Knight himself has since vacated, and made a video on the main series channel titled "Strike Now" TFJ Chronicles Continuation A channel with only one video, showing the owner, Nathan, a friend of Jack, with visual noise cutting into it. Slenderman is also seen behind him. Nathan is currently in an unknown state.